Win it all or Lose it all
by Tiger5906
Summary: 3 months after Goku kicked ChiChi out of his life, Vegeta is starting to fall for him. Bulma says that he should take him somewhere special and confess his feelings for him. But what will happen if he is turned down? Should he risk it? GokuVegeta fic


**Tiger****:(checks pulse...) Nope, im still alive. Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I mean I've been outta commission for almost six months. I know someone must've thought sumthin' happened to me. You mean no one noticed I was gone?! (cries and gets shot for being a whiny bitch.)**

**Trunks****: Okay since Tiger is dead (does a victory dance), Goten is going to read the disclaimer.**

**Goten****: But I don't wanna. Its depresses Tiger when she knows she cant own DBZ.**

**Trunks****:(whispers in Goten's ears)**

**Goten****:(blushes real hard and starts to choke) Ummm...**

**Tiger****:(extremely dizzy) What did I miss?**

**Trunks and Goten****:(gasp!) She Lives!!!**

**Tiger****: Whatever. Goten, say your lines.**

**Goten:(still blushing hard) Ummm... Tiger5906 does not own the DBZ characters nor does she want to. If she owned them, there would never be an age appropriate episode or game out there.**

**Trunks: (whispers to Goten) **_**Good, now lets go try those positions I was talking about.**_

**Goten:///'.'///**

**Tiger: Oh, this has mild shonen-ai, language, and its a Goku/Vegeta fic. If you don't like that, don't leave me a flame about it. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------My Only Wish-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Vegeta let out a shaky breath as he flew though the golden-orange sky. Now that he thought it out, he wasn't so sure he should go through with his plan.

**Flashback**

_The saiya-jin hurriedly scribbled a message down on a piece of paper and scrambled out of Capsule Corp. His destination- Goku's house. _

_**He found out that Goku had decided that enough was enough and sent Chi-Chi packing. Of course, Gohan was quite happy with the decision seeing that now, he had more time for taking care of Goten as well as training with his dad.**_

_**And Goku was more than happy. He didn't have to hear that incompetent woman yell all day non-stop about lazy and laid-back he was. He also didn't have to hear the same, lame excuses for why she was out so late at night. **_

_**Chi-Chi had gone berserk when Goku had declared that it was over**__** She said that a lazy-ass bastard like himself was too stupid and naive to know what a true relationship was and that he was going to live like the low-life piece of shit he was. This of course riled Gohan up to the point where he literally threw her out of the house along with her belongings.**_

"_**You're making a HUGE mistake trying to get rid of me", she cried. " You're making a BAD decision trying to kick me to the curb!"**_

_**But on the contrary, both Goku and Gohan thought it was the best decision he ever made.**_

_He skidded to a halt when he had arrived at the front of Goku's house and took a deep breath. If he slid this note under the door, there would be no turning back. _

_Swallowing the lump in his throat and gathering his strength, he quickly slid the note under the door and flew back to the Capsule Corp._

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Vegeta was shocked when Goku had agreed to hear what he had to say to him. Lately, he was only coming outside to either train or to shop._

_While Goku insisted he get the answer on the spot, the saiyan Prince demanded that they go to his "special spot". It was where he normally meditated when the world was against him or if he just didn't feel like dealing with it._

_With that said, they took off into the crimson red sky with Vegeta leading the way._

**End Flashback**

They stood in a comfortable silence the whole time, each not wanting to talk until the had finally reached their destination. That is, until they landed in the middle of a dense forest.

Goku quirked an elegant, ebony eyebrow. _Why is he taking me here? Is this where he meditates?! _

He hmph-ed.

_Even I can think of a better place to relax. ... This cant be where he meditates._

Almost as if he was reading his mind, The older of the two replied with a harsh "No." He sighed, "This is not the place, and if you helped me move these bushes, maybe we might actually get there." Goku scratched the back of his head embarrassingly and helped remove some of the offending trees and bushes.

After about 3 minutes, Goku started to squirm in this uncomfortable silence. He had so many questions swirling in his mind. _When are we going to get there? This is starting to get annoying. Why is he taking me here? Are we going to spar? Why does he even want to talk to me? _He shrugged his shoulders and began massaging his temples, trying desperately to stop the oncoming headache. People liked teasing him saying that Goku + thinking bad.

Vegeta gave out an exasperated sigh. _Why am I doing this? For all I know, he can beat the shit out of me and ignore for the rest of my life. _He sighed. _If this actually works, I have to take this risk. I dont want to be alone anymore. _He swiftly took a glance at Goku and lokked back in front of him. _I dont know why, but I need him._

Vegeta looked up from his musings and saw that they had finally arrived. He took a deep breath and prepared himself for the worst.

"We're here" whispered the Prince as he shoved one last bush out of the way, more to himself than to Goku. The younger of the two was interrupted from his mindless babbling as the Prince moved the bush and showed them what was on the horizon.

All Goku could muster up to say was "wow".  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tiger: So, what do you think? I havent updated in awhile so I dont exactly know how bad or good I am as of late. (checks her room) Wheres Goten? And Trunks?**

**Tiger:( hears lots of moaning) o.o (sighs) it was to be expected**

**Trunks: (walking out of his room with only his boxers and ruffled hair) whats to be expected?**

**Tiger: You doggin' Goten senseless. Hes always too tired to get out of bed. He won't talk to anyone. And he always being emo.**

**Goten:(limping out of room) You tell him girlfriend!!**

**Tiger and Trunks: o.o**

**Goten: what? (follows their roaming eyes and shrieks)**

**Trunks: where do you think your going fresh meat? (stalks after Goten and closes door)**

**Tiger: Well anyway, leave comments both good and bad. I need them desperately .**


End file.
